


On Edge

by DConan010



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Irondad, Mental Health Issues, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DConan010/pseuds/DConan010
Summary: When everything becomes too much, Peter finds himself standing on a ledge and contemplating death. Karen and Tony both trying to help him. Will he be reached in time?





	On Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I struggled a little today and decided to cope by writing a short one shot. This is the result. 
> 
> Here I'm also gonna add a Trigger Warning for suicide contemplation. It's a tough topic and it's okay for you to leave if that is not for you. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy.

The weather has been getting better in the last few days. It was apparent that this year’s winter was over, and spring was taking the lead. 

This might make everything more complicated though. 

Peter Parker was struggling. Crime fighting, grades, bullying and everything else he had to endure in his short life was slowly breaking him. Ever since the day he couldn’t save his uncle Ben when they were mugged, his mental health got worse. 

He stood on the edge of his favorite high-rise building. From there he had a nice view over Manhattan. 

“Hey, Karen,” he mumbled knowing the AI would hear. 

“Yes, Peter?” she sounded calm.

“Hypothetically speaking, would it hurt to fall from all the way up here to then land on the streets down there?” He looked down to see cars moving along the roads. People were busy trying not to bump into each other.

“I don’t have much input to give a sufficient answer to that question,” she stated. 

“It’s alright.” He wasn’t quite sure as to why he asked her at all. He pushed on, nonetheless. 

“Then maybe you could tell me the odds of me dying if I were to fall.”

“For a fall from the 96th floor, I calculated a probability of 97.369% of you sustaining fatal injuries.” There was a small pause before she spoke again. “If I may suggest stepping off the ledge, Peter. Considering your sleep deprivation and current anxiety level, the possibility of you fainting and falling off the building are quite high, too.”

He kept standing. 

His thoughts were spiraling out of control. The fantasies of him dying, that were a constant companion to him for the last four months, started to intensify. He thought about how it would look like if Spider-Man was to jump off a building and not use his webs to catch himself in time before hitting the ground. He thought about how the city would react about one of their heroes committing suicide.

Suicide. He somehow didn’t like that word. It left a bitter aftertaste. And it also left him wondering. More than a dozen times already he saved people who were trying to kill themselves. When he saw those people contemplating death, he got scared. He didn’t want anyone being influenced in their thinking by their mental illnesses or lack of impulse control. He felt as if everyone would regret taking that step. Committing to the end.

Peter Parker, on the other hand, was less important in his thought process. He had major double standards in that aspect, and he knew it. Still, it was difficult to stop his mind. 

“Peter,” his AI started again. “Your heart rate is rising. I would like to remind you of my previous suggestion of stepping off the ledge.”

Stepping off the ledge? She didn’t specify in which direction. 

He shook his head. Peter wanted to keep a clear head. He wanted to stay focused on what was happening in the city below his feet. 

No. His mind was muddled.

“Call Tony for me would you, Karen?” 

She didn’t respond. The steady calling signal showed him she understood anyway. After five repetitions of the deep signal tone, his mentor spoke. 

“Hey, kid, what’s up?”

“Tony?” he breathed uncertainly.

“Yes, Peter?”

“Do you think it hurts to die?” He leaned over the edge.

He registered a harsh intake of air from Tony. 

“What do you mean? Did anything happen on patrol?” His mentor inquired.

“No. No, not really.” He sighed.

The breathing on the other end of the line quickened.

“Well then please tell me why you’d ask me that question.” He seemed concerned much like Peter’s AI Karen, who started to flash red lights in the upper right corner of his HUD. His heart rate apparently was too high.

“I’ve been thinking,” he started again looking at the cars below. “Like a lot of thinking.” He sighed. “Tony?”

“Yes?” He heard rustling.

“I want to die.” The rustling stopped for a moment only to pick up again a second later. In a faster pace. 

“Okay. Okay.” His mentor seemed to reinsure himself rather than talking to Peter. “Peter, it’s okay. We can talk about this, alright? You could tell me where you are at, and I’ll come to you and we could talk. How does that sound?”

He thought and didn’t say anything. 

“Pete? Please talk to me,” Tony begged.

“I’m on 432 Park Avenue. At the very top.”

“Okay. Thank you for telling me, Pete. Kid. I’ll be there in three minutes. Can you hang on that long?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I guess I can.” 

He took a step to the left, stumbling a little. His knees were weak.

“Say, Tony?”

“Yes. Anything, kid. Talk to me.” The noise got louder. He seemed to be outside by now.

“Can I call you dad?” He missed having a father figure in his life. Maybe having someone, Tony, to call his dad would make everything easier, better.

“Pete, kid. Son. Yes, of course, you can. I’d be so happy if you did. More than happy.”

Son. That was a nice word Peter decided. He liked it more than suicide. He flinched and stumbled again.

“Son, please keep talking to me. I’m almost there.”

He looked down on his right. Now balancing closer to the ledge, he could see people walking into the tower. Into their home. He leaned over even more.

“Peter.” Tony pushed on.

“Yes?” He turned on his toes, slipping a little. “Woah.”

“Peter! Please! I’m begging you! Talk to me.” Tony almost screamed.

“I just slipped.” He stood. “You know, I don’t think dying would be painful.”

“No. Peter, I think it is a very painful thing.”

He looked up and saw the Iron Man armor closing in.

“I can see you, dad.” He took another step.

“I see you, too. Pete, could you do me a favor and maybe step down from there?”

Again, there was no specification on the direction. So, he leaned over the edge once more.

“No! No. Pete, please. That’s not what I meant. The roof. I want you to step back on the roof. Okay? Please. Please, Peter. Son. Please do that for me.” Tony begged breathlessly.

This was his last chance. If he really wanted to end it, this was his last chance. It would only be seconds before the Iron Man armor would reach the top of the building where he was standing. 

He sighed and took a step back onto the roof. His knees weaker than before. 

“Yes. Pete, that’s right! Oh my god, thank you. Thank you, Pete. Peter. I love you very much. So very, very much.”

When his knees finally gave out and he had to sit down, the armor landed beside him.

Even before it’s feet could touch the roof, the front opened, and Tony stumbled outside rushing to be beside Peter.

He engulfed him in a hug. Sobbing. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” He repeated like a mantra.

It was then, Peter realized just how agitated he really was that whole time. His stoic visage crumbled, and he burst out crying. The dam has broken.

“I’m sorry,” he cried in his new father’s chest. “I am so, so sorry.”


End file.
